Spencer love
by tkawaiii2013
Summary: based on 14x15 criminal minds, spencer could never match JJ's feelings because he's already in love with someone else. for adoption.


Spencer's Love

I have nothing

I'm in love with Spencer Reid, and I think he's a little out of place with the rest of the team.

Based on 14x15 criminal minds, because JJ pissed me off at that confession and her attitude later when she apologized, she already had her chance and missed it, it may not seem like it, but Spencer is emotionally fragile when it comes to love relationships.

And as I'm a Harry Potter fan here are my two adoring characters together at last.

It's a one-shot

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

POV SPENCER

When I was cutting it by tying my wrists and listening to JJ confessing I didn't pay attention to it, after all, we were fighting for our lives, but as soon as the situation calmed down and I looked back at her, I knew it wasn't a distraction, she told the truth. If that were a few years ago I might be flattered and even happy and hopeful, but now I have someone in my life, someone who completes me in every way.

Harry was thereafter Maeve left, his patience and friendship helped me get over the grief, not that I don't have friends, but after hours of hunting down a psychopath and seeing terrible things, everyone wants to go to their homes and their families. and I have no family here, my hand is increasingly losing touch with reality. So one of those days Harry showed up at my door with fresh baked cookies and warm milk and heard me talk about everything I wanted and that was liberating, at no time did he ask me to stop or scowl about it like mine. Friends do, he seemed fascinated about what I was talking about.

This became our ritual, I would call on the plane and Harry would wait for me in my apartment with milk and cookies and hear me vent, it evolved and got to the point where I realized I was in love with a man, something I never thought to be As possible, Harry didn't reject me as I thought he would, and our relationship progressed and we started living together. In fact he bought the building where I lived years ago and that's how we met, when the apartment next to mine was empty, Harry broke the wall connecting them, my apartment became a library for all my books, a year after we added the apartment on the other side of mine and we saw a house inside a building, that's when I found out about magic, Harry used runes and spells to protect our house from anyone who wanted to harm us.

When I was arrested, Harry brought books for me and with a spell of expansion and concealment in the box he gave me, I had hundreds of books there to read and each day he came to visit bringing more books and more runes for me. protect from the other inmates, he never doubted me, he wanted to find the team and get involved in the investigation, but by this time Hotch and Jack were already in the protection program and I didn't want Harry to be forced to do the same and I asked that keep him away and safe. He was already wearing a disguise to enter the jail and an apartment as a gimmick, which he only used to be able to apparate to our house, was a decision I knew how they managed to catch my mother, in all this chaos storm, Harry was my lifeline he kept me calm and breathing.

Even when I returned to the team, things remained difficult for me, and having to lecture was even worse, people didn't like to hear me talk, but Harry was there with me and turned my anchor into the middle of that auditorium. Andromeda came to live with us, she was getting too old to raise her grandson alone, Teddy also loved to hear me talk and read with me and Harry, and Andromeda enjoyed playing chess with me, even if it had to be worldly chess, Because I don't have magic.

If it was just confession I could handle it, but JJ started acting weird and casting me sideways glances and I can't match her feelings, I have a family and someone I love by my side, that's why that I decided to bring Harry with me at Rossi's wedding. Glad to see him and the team getting along, it's like the two halves of my family had come together, I hope JJ understands that nothing will happen between us because I love Harry and would never hurt him that way, Harry It's the love of my life and it will never change.


End file.
